Power levels by saga
Dragon Ball Z (Past) ''Episode of Bardock'' *Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Bardock: 10,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,300 *Bardock (Post-Zenkai): 20,000 *Plants: 5 - 14 *Toobi: 12,500 *Cabira: 16,000 *Chilled: 420,000 *Chilled Soldiers: 200 *Super Saiyan Bardock: 1,000,000 ''Bardock - Father of Goku'' *Bardock: 5,000 *Great Ape Bardock: 50,000 *Tora: 3,500 *Great Ape Tora: 35,000 *Fasha: 2,500 *Great Ape Fasha: 25,000 *Borgos: 1,400 *Great Ape Borgos: 14,000 *Shugesh: 1,000 *Great Ape Shugesh: 10,000 *Kanassans: 1,000 - 6,000 *Kakarot: 2 *Broly: 10,000 *Broly (Zenkai): 10,000 *Mongo: 7,000 *Isbay: 3,500 *Lubby: 5,000 *Pierr: 4,200 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 1,300 Dragon Ball Son Goku Arc Emperor Pilaf Saga *Goku: 10 *Bulma: 4 *Turtle: 0.001 *Bear Thief: 40 *Master Roshi: 139 *Oolong: 3 *Yamcha: 12 *Puar: 3 *Ox-King: 70 *Chi-Chi: 8 *Monster Carrot: 10 *Pilaf: 8 *Shu: 13 *Mai: 18 *Great Ape Goku: 100 ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Arc Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Piccolo Arc Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Frieza Arc ''Dead Zone'' *Chi-Chi: 140 *Gohan: 1 *Ox-King: 70 *Ginger: 200 *Sansho: 160 *Nicky: 150 *Garlic Jr: 280 *Kami: 2,000 *Super Ginger: 300 *Super Sansho: 255 *Super Nicky: 225 *Super Garlic Jr: 420 *Gohan (Potential Release): 500 Saiyan Saga *Gohan: 1 *Krillin: 206 *Yamcha: 177 *Tien: 250 *Chiaotzu: 130 *Goku: 416 *Piccolo: 408 *Raditz: 1,500 *Gohan (Potential Release): 1,440 *Mr. Popo: 1,030 *Kami: 2,000 *Goz: 210 *Mez: 210 *Princess Snake: 250 *Princess Snake (Snake form): 400 *King Yemma: 2,000 *King Kai: 3,500 *Bubbles: 1,000 *Gregory: 1,100 *Scarface: 400 *Short: 500 *Nappa (holding back): 4,000 *Vegeta (holding back): 15,000 *Gohan (after training): 2,800 *Piccolo (after training): 3,500 *Krillin (after training): 1,770 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Yamcha (after training): 1,480 *Tien (after training): 1,830 *Chiaotzu (after training): 610 *Goku (after training): 9,001 *Nappa (Thunder Armor): 8,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 18,002 *Vegeta: 18,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x3): 24,003 *Goku (Kaio-ken x4): 32,004 *Great Ape Vegeta: 180,000 *Great Ape Gohan: 28,000 *Yajirobe: 970 Namek Saga *Gohan: 2,800 *Krillin: 1,770 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 24,000 *Cui: 19,080 *Banan: 1,300 *Sui: 1,300 *Frieza (1st form - holding back): 85,000 *Napple: 5,800 *Appule: 6,000 *Zarbon (holding back): 17,000 *Dodoria (holding back: 15,000 *Orlen: 5,600 *Namekian Soldiers: 10,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Monster Zarbon: 30,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 30,000 *Gohan (Potential Unlock): 18,000 *Krillin (Potential Unlock): 13,000 *Guldo: 11,850 *Recoome (holding back): 40,000 *Jeice (holding back): 42,000 *Burter (holding back): 53,000 *Ginyu (holding back): 65,000 *Goku (holding back): 5,000 *Recoome: 71,000 *Goku: 90,000 *Jeice: 85,000 *Burter: 90,000 *Burter & Jeice: 95,000 Captain Ginyu Saga *Goku (holding back): 60,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai - holding back): 30,000 *Ginyu: 120,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 180,000 *Dende (Potential Unlock): 10,000 *Namekian Warriors: 25,000 *Guru: 2,000 *Nail: 42,000 *Ginyu (Goku): 33,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 250,000 *Ginyu (Frog): 0.0001 Frieza Saga *Gohan (Zenkai): 200,000 *Krillin (Potential Unlock full): 75,000 *Frieza (1st form): 530,000 *Frieza (2nd form): 1,060,000 *Gohan (Zenkai): 230,000 *Piccolo (after training): 800,000 *Piccolo (Fuse with Nail): 1,200,000 *Frieza (3rd form): 2,120,000 *Vegeta (Zenkai): 3,600,000 *Frieza (1%): 1,200,000 *Frieza (10%): 12,000,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 *Frieza (3%): 3,600,000 *Frieza (50%): 60,000,000 *Frieza (30%): 36,000,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x10): 30,000,000 *Goku (Kaio-ken x20): 60,000,000 *Piccolo (All-Out): 3,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 150,000,000 *Frieza (70%): 84,000,000 *Full Power Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 *Full Power Frieza (Long-awaited for 100%): 160,000,000 *Gohan (Potential Release): 50,000,000 Yardrat Saga *Yardrats: 100 - 200 *Soba: 14,000,000 Garlic Jr. Saga *Gohan: 600,000 *Krillin (Potential Unlock): 100,000 *Piccolo: 2,000,000 *Garlic Jr. (Makyo Star nearby): 1,500,000 *Spice (Makyio Star nearby): 1,000,000 *Vinegar (Makyo Star nearby): 800,000 *Mustard (Makyo Star nearby): 450,000 *Salt (Makyo Star nearby): 400,000 *Super Garlic Jr: 2,250,000 *Super Spice: 1,500,000 *Super Vinegar: 1,200,000 *Piccolo (All-Out): 4,000,000 *Former Guardians: 2,000 *Gohan (Potential Release): 6,000,000 ''The History of Trunks'' Androids Arc Trunks Saga *King Cold: 70,000,000 *Cold Soliders: 15,000 *Cold Captain: 200,000 *Mecha Frieza (1%): 2,600,000 *Cold Elites: 140,000 - 200,000 *Vegeta: 3,500,000 *Iru: 150,000 *Fisshi: 170,000 *Future Trunks (holding back): 5 *Future Trunks: 3,500,000 *Super Saiyan Future Trunks: 175,000,000 *Mecha Frieza (10%): 26,000,000 *Mecha Frieza (50%): 130,000,000 *Goku: 4,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 200,000,000 ''The World's Strongest'' ''Lord Slug'' ''Cooler's Revenge'' *Cooler: 5,000,000 *Salza: 110,000 *Dore: 85,000 *Neiz: 70,000 *Gohan: 250,000 *Gohan (Tail Held): 50 *Krillin: 100,000 *Oolong: 10 *Goku: 4,200,000 *Piccolo: 3,000,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 5,000,000 *Super Arcosian Cooler: 150,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 250,000,000 ''The Tree of Might'' Android Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga ''The Return of Cooler'' ''Super Android 13! ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' Cell Games Saga ''Bojack Unbound'' Majin Buu Arc Great Saiyaman Saga *Cell: 5,500,000,000 *Frieza (10%): 450,000,000 *King Cold: 70,000,000 *Burter: 95,000,000 *Jeice: 87,000,000 *Recoome: 81,000,000 *Guldo: 10,000,000 *Goku: 100,000,000 *Semi-Super Saiyan Goku: 2,500,000,000 *Super Perfect Cell: 10,000,000,000 *Pikkon: 20,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan Goku: 5,000,000,000 *Goku (Super Kaio-ken): 25,000,000,000 *Gohan: 100,000,000 ''Broly - Second Coming'' World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga ''Bio-Broly'' Fusion Saga ''Fusion Reborn'' Kid Buu Saga ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Neo Arc ''Son Goku and his Friends Return'' ''Battle of Gods'' ''Broly - Third Coming'' *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 39,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta: 40,000,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly: 78,000,000,000 *Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly: 312,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta: 1,600,000,000,000 ''Shin Budokai'' *Goku: 125,000,000,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 250,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 6,250,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 12,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 50,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta: 125,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 6,250,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 12,500,000,000,000 **Majin: 45,000,000,000,000 *Frieza: 5,000,000,000,000 **100% Full Power: 50,000,000,000,000 *Broly: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000 **Legendary Super Saiyan: 40,000,000,000,000 ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Nekomajin Dragon Ball GT Tuffle Arc Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Baby Saga Shadow Dragons Arc Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga ''A Hero's Legacy'' Alternate powers Saiyan Saga Alternate timeline ''The World's Strongest'' *Goku: 19,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 38,000 **Kaio-ken x3: 57,000 *Master Roshi: 7,700 *Krillin: 8,000 *Gohan: 10,000 *Piccolo: 14,000 *Dr. Kochin: 8 *Bio-Men: 1,000 *Misokatsun: 4,400 *Kishime: 7,000 *Ebifurya: 7,500 *Dr. Wheelo: 39,000 ''The Tree of Might'' *Goku: 30,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 60,000 **Kaio-ken x10: 300,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 600,000 *Gohan: 10,000 *Piccolo: 18,000 *Amond: 9,100 *Daiz: 8,400 *Cacao: 13,000 *Rasin: 7,600 *Lakasei: 8,000 *Turles: 19,000 **first Fruit of the Tree of Might: 700,000 **second Fruit of the Tree of Might: 21,000,000 ''Lord Slug'' *Goku: 40,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 800,000 **False Super Saiyan: 1,000,000 *Piccolo: 35,000 *Krillin: 13,000 *Gohan: 18,000 *Slug Soldiers: 100 *Wings: 23,000 *Medamatcha: 22,000 *Medas: 1,000 *Angila: 25,000 *Lord Slug: 45,000 **Old: 30,000 **Super Namek: 60,000 ***Great Namek: 600,000 Category:Power Levels